


Кто выпустил кошку из сумки

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил Рози, Шерлока и коробку котят.





	Кто выпустил кошку из сумки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Let the Cat Out of the Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263199) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Вернувшись домой после долгого рабочего дня, Джон поднимался по лестнице. Обычно, когда не было дела, Шерлок присматривал за Рози или отдавал малышку миссис Хадсон, если дело появлялось. Но так как никто не звонил, Джон был абсолютно уверен, что вечер будет тихим и спокойным.

Пока не услышал тихое мяуканье.

Нахмурившись, Джон распахнул дверь, чтобы в следующую секунду увидеть Рози, сидящую с коробкой котят, маму-кошку, дремлющую, уложив мохнатую голову Рози на ногу, и полдюжины маленьких котят, блуждающих по полу квартиры или взбирающихся на лежащего на диване Шерлока.

Джон сделал вдох. И еще один. Заметив его, Рози подняла глаза и весело улыбнулась.  
— Привет, папочка!  
— Привет, милая, — Джон схватил котенка, прежде чем тот смог бы убежать, и закрыл входную дверь. Почти все котята были черными, серыми или комбинацией двух этих цветов, — откуда взялись эти приятели? — он осторожно положил котенка обратно в коробку и повернулся к дивану, слишком уставший, чтобы хоть как-то возражать. Шерлок поднял ноги, чтобы Джон мог сесть.  
— Они жили у мусорных баков миссис Хадсон. Было слишком холодно и дождливо, поэтому она сказала, что я могу взять их внутрь.

Джон устало потер лицо руками. Поднявшись с пола, Рози осторожно принесла ему только приготовленную кружку чая.  
— Милая, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем оставить всех этих котят?

Рози кивнула.  
— Папа Шерлок позвонил кое-кому. Они еще слишком маленькие, но мистер Лестрейд сказал, что возьмет одного. Так же, как и миссис Хадсон и мисс Хупер. Мистер Лестрейд сказал, что может поговорить со своими знакомыми, которые тоже могут взять себе котят.  
— Ладно, — сказал Джон, делая глоток чая и стараясь не сморщиться от того, насколько сладким Рози всегда делала чай.  
— Я сказал ей, что мы можем оставить одного из котят и маму-кошку, — Шерлок наконец открыл глаза и присоединился к разговору.  
— Теперь ты? — Джон рассеянно погладил котенка, который забрался ему на колени.  
— Котята уже почти взрослые. Она сказала еще неделю или две.  
— Она? — Джон в удивлении поднял бровь.  
— Я знаю одного ветеринара. Я попросил её зайти и проверить их.

Джон закатил глаза.  
— Конечно, ты знаешь ветеринара. Тоже снял с неё обвинение в убийстве?  
— Нет, но иногда она бывает полезной для дел.  
— Ладно, — Джон покачал головой и снова отпил чай.

Шерлок отодвинул ноги еще дальше, когда Рози забралась на диван.  
— Так мы можем оставить его?  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Джон, зная, что уже проиграл эту битву.

***

Джон должен был признать, что по крайней мере котята удерживали Шерлока от проведения ужасных экспериментов. В эти дни он был осторожен с Рози, но некоторые из котят, казалось, решили периодически залезать на кухонный стол. Тайно Джон надеялся, что Рози выберет одного из них.

Но кажется, она привязалась к маленькому серому комочку. Однажды Джон застал ее свернувшейся калачиком на диване с котенком на руках. Оба спали. Рози решила назвать котенка мисс Бримбл в честь любимого учителя, однако Джон слышал, как Шерлок, вопреки Рози, называл его «Шмель».

Джон также должен был признать, что возвращение домой к маленькой кучке очаровательных котят было не хуже, чем любое другое возвращение домой до этого.

В конце концов, пришел ветеринар и, тщательно проверив их, сказал, что они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы найти себе новый дом.

Грег появился с Молли и несколькими другими ребятами из Ярда. Они забрали большую часть котят, пока Рози на протяжении всего этого времени держала мисс Бримбл в кармане.

Миссис Хадсон поднялась наверх с подругой, чтобы забрать последних котят.  
— Ты знаешь, что я могла бы забрать и маму-кошку, — сказала она, — она может приходить наверх, чтобы навестить вас.  
— Ладно, — сказала Рози, — я бы не хотела оставлять мисс Бримбл в одиночестве.  
— Я думаю, что она будет рядом, — миссис Хадсон поцеловала Рози в макушку, погладила мисс Бримбл и забрала остальных котят, оставив квартиру непривычно тихой.  
— Ну, ты сделала хорошо, отдав их, — Джон сел рядом со дочерью.  
— Я знаю, что они будут жить в хороших местах. А у меня все еще есть мисс Бримбл.  
— Да, это так. И теперь твоей работой является хорошо о ней заботиться.  
— Я буду заботиться о ней, — пообещала Рози.

***

На следующий день, когда Грег пришел с новым делом, Джон уже собирался уходить вместе с ним, как Шерлок остановил их, внимательно осматривая Грега.  
— Ты взял белого котенка, не так ли?  
— Да, ну… В квартире иногда становится тихо. Хотя он может иногда что-нибудь пролить, — он вытер кошачью шерсть с брюк, — в любом случае, Шерлок, убийство?  
— Потрясающе, — Шерлок встал, чтобы надеть пальто.  
— Я просто попрошу миссис Хадсон, чтобы она забрала Рози из школы, — сказал Джон спускаясь вниз.

***

Через несколько дней квартиру посетил Майкрофт. Шерлок прищурил глаза, не заметив, что на расстоянии нескольких шагов Рози копирует его взгляд.  
— Тебе не нравятся кошки.

Майкрофт вздохнул и повернул свой зонтик.  
— Да, но у тебя сейчас есть одна, не так ли? Однако это не заставит меня уйти.  
— Мисс Бримбл серая, а шерсть на твоих брюках — нет.

Джон опустил взгляд на брюки Майкрофта, и Рози подкралась ближе, чтобы тоже посмотреть.  
— На что ты намекаешь, брат мой?  
— Ты проводишь время с Лестрейдом.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Я думал, ты уже закончил сочинять истории, Шерлок. Итак, я пришел сюда, чтобы…

Шерлок резко бросился вперед и сорвал небольшой волосок с брюк Майкрофта.  
— Белый. Был только один белый котенок.  
— На самом деле, Шерлок, я мог быть рядом с огромным количеством людей, у которых есть белый кот.  
— Но ты не был, — огонек азарта блеснул в глазах Шерлока от поимки старшего брата.

Майкрофт переложил зонт в другую руку.  
— Шерлок…

В этот момент в дверном проеме показался Грег, держа в руках папку с делом.  
— Привет, дверь была открыта, и я… — он запнулся, посмотрев на Майкрофта.

Майкрофт в удивлении поднял на него бровь, в то время как Шерлок подошел, снял волосок с брюк Грега и направился к микроскопу.

Рози ухмыльнулась.  
— Дядя Майкрофт — бойфренд мистера Лестрейда, папа.

Джон еще никогда не видел Майкрофта таким красным и взволнованным, как в этот момент. Грег засмеялся.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, подходя ближе к Майкрофту, — я думаю, кот вылез из мешка.  
— Это был ужасный каламбур, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

Грег наклонился ближе к Майкрофту, и Шерлок тут же появился рядом с ними.  
— Если вы двое встречаетесь, то это здорово. Но никаких поцелуев в квартире.  
— Но ты же целуешь папу, — сказала Рози.

Грег снова рассмеялся, взяв Майкрофта за руку.  
— Пойдем, мы можем вернуться позже. После того, как Шерлок придет в себя.

Майкрофт что-то проворчал в ответ, но позволил себя вывести.

Джон покачал головой.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы с Шерлоком целовались?

Рози одарила его я-не-глупая взглядом.  
— Ты не такой уж и тихий.

Шерлок покраснел почти так же сильно, как и Майкрофт до этого. Джон неловко откашлялся.  
— Ах, ну… это… Обсудим это в другой раз.

Покачав головой, Рози наклонилась и взяла котенка, пробегающего мимо.  
— Пойдем, мисс Бримбл, посмотрим, есть ли у миссис Хадсон печенье. Папочке и Шерлоку нужно поговорить.

Джон проследил взглядом за спускающейся по лестнице Рози, а затем опустился на диван, не зная, должен ли он смеяться или сделать ей выговор за то, что она подслушивала.  
— Ну, она определенно унаследовала твой интеллект, — сказал Шерлок, плюхнувшись рядом.  
— И твою склонность совать нос, куда не следует, — вздохнув, Джон наклонился и нежно поцеловал Шерлока, — в таком случае, я думаю, что мы должны сделать официальное объявление.  
— Мамочка будет довольна, — пробормотал Шерлок и подался ближе к Джону, — и я все еще не извиняюсь за котят.  
— И не надо. Это сделало Рози счастливой. Пойдем посмотрим, что там насчет печенья, — он взял Шерлока за руку и повел вниз по лестнице, удивляясь тому, сколько бед может причинить коробка с котятами.


End file.
